<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Makoto's "Study" Date PLAY LIKE THE GAME Part 1 by cacman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076599">Makoto's "Study" Date PLAY LIKE THE GAME Part 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacman/pseuds/cacman'>cacman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Max Confidant ++ DLC: Abridged [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choose Your Own Adventure, Erotica, F/M, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, MCPP, Max Confidant ++, Max Confidant Plus Plus: Abridged, NG+, New Game Plus Challenge, Play Like the Game, Reader-Interactive, Study Date, date trap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacman/pseuds/cacman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>--THIS IS EXPLICIT EROTIC FICTION--</b><br/>I split up the scene so it's not too much to read at once.</p><p>Main Story (Clean): https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473</p><p>This is the first scene from the Candlelit DLC: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67687511<br/>This work was made to exclude content that included sae, makoto, and ren together.</p><dl>
<dt>SYNOPSIS:</dt>
<dd>Makoto plans to seduce Ren into "(studying) some things (they) don't have experience yet".<br/>
But of course it doesn't go to plan, and Ren has some lessons of his own.</dd>
</dl>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren &amp; Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira &amp; Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto &amp; Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Max Confidant ++ DLC: Abridged [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scene I: The Study Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700360">Bonfire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/pseuds/MarieBoheme">MarieBoheme</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260814">A New Perspective</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/pseuds/MarieBoheme">MarieBoheme</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to MarieBoheme once again for inspiring me to write these fics in the first place!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>I'm still transplanting the chapters and having to relink everything, so this chapter is just a placeholder.</p><p>
  <code>Time: 5:00pm</code><br/>
<code>Location: Ren's Room, Upstairs, Leblanc</code><br/>
<span class="small">
    <b>Makoto and Ren are sitting close to each other on the loveseat.</b>
  </span>
</p>
<dl>
<dt>Makoto:</dt>
<dd>I was thinking...maybe we could study some things we don't have experience in yet...</dd>
<dd>...I want to be with you.</dd>
<dd>We still have some time before night falls...</dd>
</dl><p>
  <i>Ren pulls Makoto in, and Makoto lays her head on his chest.</i><br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
<b>but really</b>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
<dl>
<dt>Choose</dt>
<dd><a href="#section0009">Pull Makoto up.</a></dd>
<dd><a href="#section0002">Pull Makoto down.</a></dd>
</dl>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1.B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Ren pulls Makoto in and down towards his crotch. Makoto puts her arm down to stop him.</i>
</p>
<dl>
<dt>Makoto <span class="small"><b> *disgusted*</b></span>:</dt>
<dd>What are you doing? Do you have a shred of decency?</dd>
</dl><dl>
<dt>Choose:</dt>
<dd><a href="#section0003">Pick her up.</a></dd>
<dd><a href="#section0004">Get on top of her.</a></dd>
</dl>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1.B.1a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Ren picks up Makoto with one arm over her stomach and the other arm under her legs.</i>
</p>
<dl>
<dt>Makoto</dt>
<dd>Ren! Wai- What are you--</dd>
<i>Ren hurls her onto the bed. Makoto rolls and instinctively puts her legs out to spring off the wall.</i><br/>
<i>As Ren approaches her, Makoto flips up around Ren and clotheslines him to the ground.</i><br/>
<i>Pinned to the ground, Makoto attaches a butterfly grip and smashes his wrist.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"> *with the spirit of a warrior*</span>
</dt>
<dd>Don't resist!</dd>
<i>Ren cries out in pain and instinctively grabs his wrist. She twists the arm towards her, traps the other arm with her knee, and pushes down on his face with her forearm.</i><br/>
<i>Her act of bushido slowly turns back to one of anxiety, as she realizes the pain Ren is in and quickly backs up into the bed.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto <span class="small"><b> *scared, but concerned*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>Sorry, did I hurt you?</dd>
<dt>Makoto <span class="small"> *shakily, breathing rapidly*</span>
</dt>
<dd>What are you doing to me?</dd>
<i>The change in mood leaves Ren hesitant to pursue her.</i><br/>
<i>However, he cannot let this moment slip him away, so he says:</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Choose:</dt>
<dd><a href="#section0005">Sorry, I got a little carried away.</a></dd>
<dd><a href="#section0006"><span class="small"><b>*gets on his knees kissing the floorboards* </b></span>Forgive me, my lady.</a></dd>
<dd><a href="#section0007">It's time! Ravage her!</a></dd>
</dl>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 1.B.1b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Ren gets up, which causes Makoto to fall face first on the floor.</i>
</p>
<dl>
<dt>Makoto</dt>
<dd>Ren! Wai- What are you--</dd>
<i>Ren hurls himself on top of her. Makoto rolls and instinctively puts her legs out over Ren's back.</i><br/>
<i>As Ren turns his head, Makoto locks him in an armbar.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"> *with the spirit of a warrior*</span>
</dt>
<dd>Don't resist!</dd>
<i>Ren writhes in pain, knowing the feeling all too well from Sae's palace. </i><br/>
<i>Makoto's act of bushido slowly turns back to one of anxiety, as she realizes the pain Ren is in.</i><br/>
<i>Makoto releases her grip and swings her legs back to kip up into a fighting stance.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto <span class="small"><b> *scared, but concerned*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>Sorry, did I hurt you?</dd>
<dt>Makoto <span class="small"> *shakily, breathing rapidly*</span>
</dt>
<dd>What are you doing to me?</dd>
<i>The change in mood leaves Ren hesitant to pursue her.</i><br/>
<i>However, he cannot let this moment slip him away, so he says:</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Choose:</dt>
<dd><a href="#section0005">Sorry, I got a little carried away.</a></dd>
<dd><a href="#section0006"><span class="small"><b>*gets on his knees kissing the floorboards* </b></span>Forgive me, my lady.</a></dd>
<dd><a href="#section0007">It's time! Ravage her!</a></dd>
</dl>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 1.B.1ab.1a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Makoto stands tall and looks down upon a writhing Ren.</i>
</p>
<dl>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b> *justified*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>
<span class="small"><b>*tch*</b></span> You can say that right.</dd>
</dl><p>
  <a href="#section0008">cont</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 1.B.1ab.1b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>
  <i>Makoto looks down at Ren and scoffs.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b> *perplexed*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>What are you doing?</dd>
<i>Makoto struggles to find the humor in this bizarre scene. Ren slowly looks up, bracing for his fate.</i><br/>
<br/>
<a href="#section0008">cont</a>
</dl>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 1.B.1ab.1c</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>
  <i>Ren charges at her knees, to which Makoto nonchalantly sidesteps.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b> *laughs*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>What was that?</dd>
<i>She finds the playfulness in Ren's exaggerated attempt, but her mind is made up.</i><br/>
<dd>Get up.</dd>
<i>Ren frees his head smashed in the mattress, clutching his wrist with a wide grin. Makoto does not match the same sentiment. As he lifts his leg up, he props himself with the hurt wrist and falls back on the floor.</i><br/>

<p>
  <a href="#section0008">cont</a>
</p>
</dl>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 1.B.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>
<i>Concerned for Ren, she extends a hand.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b></b></span>
</dt>
<dd>Here, let me help you up.</dd>
<i>A submissive Ren looks up apologetically as she lifts his hand like a prince. She tenderly rubs him on the back with a weak smile.</i><br/>
<dd>I was eager to get to know you better.</dd>
<i>Dejected, Makoto shrinks back and looks down and away.</i><br/>
<dd>But I guess this is what you think of me.</dd>
<i>Makoto turns towards her bag and walks past Ren. Ren is about to say something, but she cuts him off with a glare.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b> *stern*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>I should go.</dd>
<i> Ren shakily reaches out to Makoto, grasping for a second chance. She dismisses him and flicks her hand away as she makes her way down the stairs.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b> *curt*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>Take care of yourself.</dd>
<i>Ren stops in his place, not wanting to make a scene in front of the customers below.<br/>
Makoto marches down the hall with tears in her eyes.<br/>
An elderly lady and her husband look at her pass, to which Makoto meets with a scowl.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Elderly Lady</dt>
<dd>Poor girl.</dd>
<dt>Elderly Man</dt>
<dd>She'll be alright, though I can't say the same for the guy.</dd>
<i>Makoto hears them and stops in place by the door. She turns her head to say something, but then looks down.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto
<span class="small"><b> *mutters to herself about Ren*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>Who ARE you?</dd>
<i>Makoto leaves the store. Her calm composure crumbles and she stumbles about sobbing.<br/>
Sojiro turns the corner with groceries in his hand, taken aback. Makoto picks up the pace and looks up with a fake smile, tears stained on her dress.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b> *over the top happiness*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>Hi Sakura-san!</dd>
<dt>Sojiro</dt>
<dd>Mako-</dd>
<i>Makoto jogs down the alleyway to catch the train.</i>
</dl>
<p>
  <i>Forcing Makoto was probably not the best option.<br/>
I'm in the process of writing the better option, but it's taking a while (hint: interactive sex! :)))</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>end scene...<br/>
to be continued...</i>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67687511">restart from the beginning</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 1.A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>
<i>Ren pulls Makoto in and tilts her head up to kiss her. She shudders from his touch, causing him to miss and kiss her on the nose.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b> *chuckle*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>What was that?!</dd>
<dt>Ren<span class="small"><b> *smiles*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>Keep still.</dd>
<i>Makoto's face lights up with glee. Their locked lips fortify their spirits as they become one.<br/>
As they back away and open their eyes, Makoto and Ren see their change in complexion.<br/>
Makoto takes a deep breath.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b> *trails off*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>Well...that was...</dd>
<i>Makoto dips her head down and away. She's at a loss for words. She brushes back her hair and fidgets with her hands tightly in her lap.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Choose:</dt>
<dd><a href="#section0010">
<i>Ren smiles at Makoto's nervousness.<br/>
As he leans in and places his hand on hers, he says.</i><br/>
Nervous?
</a></dd>
<dd><a href="#section0014">
<i>Ren smiles to hide his nervouseness.<br/>
As he backs away to give her some space, he says.</i><br/>
Nervous?</a></dd>
</dl>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 1.A.1a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>
<i>Makoto tenses up and jerks her head to face Ren's. Her tense shoulder bumps into Ren's, to which she puts up her arm, unintentionally brushing inside his leg.<br/>
Mortified by her actions, she scoots back to the end of the couch and faces Ren's, arms extended, eyes wide.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto</dt>
<dd>Eek!</dd>
<dt>Ren</dt>
<dd>It's okay.</dd>
<i>Ren motions at Makoto to give him her hand.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Ren</dt>
<dd>come here</dd>

<p>
<a href="#section0012">cont</a>
</p>
</dl>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 1.A.1a.cont1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>
<i>Makoto tentatively extends her hand. Ren guides it to the same place she touched. She tenses up again when Ren twitches at her touch.</i><br/>
<i>Ren winks at Makoto as he massages her arm. Her arm sinks into his leg.</i><br/>
<dd>You like it?</dd>
<i>Makoto's heart pounds forcefully, enough to be audible. She barely lets out a small nod, curtailing a smile.<br/>
Ren motions toward her chest.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Ren</dt>
<dd>May I?</dd>
<i>Makoto felt trapped in her body. Her primal instincts override her demure composure, nodding her head before she can protest.</i><br/>
<i>Ren smiles at her struggle, his favorite part of the process.<br/>
</i>
<dd>I'll be gentle.</dd>

<p>
<a href="#section0012">cont</a>
</p>
</dl>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 1.A.1a.cont2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>
<i>As lowers his hand to her collarbone, he tenses up. His suave demeanor reveals itself as a facade.<br/>
Noticing his struggle, Makoto smiles and beams back at Ren.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto</dt>
<dd>Nervous?</dd>
<i>They both chuckle at the slow start.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Ren</dt>
<dd>That makes two of us.</dd>

<p>
<a href="#section0013">cont</a><br/>
</p>
</dl>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 1.A.1a.cont3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>
<i>
As Ren cautiously supports her lower back, she freezes, conflicted. Ren takes his hand off her.<br/>
<br/>
Makoto has upheld her decorum for so long. She's refrained from his touch. Chastised her impulses.<br/>
Yet she's asked a man, whom she's dated less than a month, to take her virginity.<br/>
As much as she's wanted to deny it, she's desperate.<br/>
She feared losing him. She craved intimacy from Ren; to want her, to take her, to fulfill his desire...though maybe not like that.  <span class="small">//badum-bsh!</span><br/>
Or maybe it is. Just another attention whore...<br/>
No. These thoughts are only getting in her way.<br/>
<br/>
Makoto boldly straddles and clutches on to him.<br/>
She shakily exhales in excitement, feeling Ren's muscular power coursing through her.  <span class="small">//badum-bsh!</span><br/>
<br/>
Ren has shown restraint so far. He's kept his distance. Done his best as a gentleman.<br/>
Makoto has shown some physical attachment at times, but this is different. Asking him out of the blue to study some things they haven't experienced yet?<br/>
This isn't like her. What does she really want?<br/>
Maybe he was unknowingly taking advantage of her. Maybe she wouldn't be so desperate if he had shown her the affection she actually wanted.<br/>
Or maybe she just wanted his body. No, that's what he wanted. Just another horny bastard...<br/>
No. These thoughts were only getting in his way.<br/>
<br/>
Ren embraces her, with gentle strokes across her back.<br/>
Makoto starts to tear up. She pulls away away from him.<br/>
<br/>
Ren catches a glimpse of her glassy eyes:
</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Choose</dt>
<dd><a href="#section0019">What's wrong?</a></dd>
<dd><a href="#section0019">...</a></dd>
</dl>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 1.A.1b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>
<i>Makoto tenses up and talks to the ground.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b> *sheepishly*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>Yes...though it's probably not the last surprise for the day.<span class="small"> //badum-bsh!</span>
</dd>
<i>As Makoto turns to face him, she freezes, conflicted.<br/>
<br/>
Makoto has upheld her decorum for so long. She's refrained from his touch. Chastised her impulses.<br/>
Yet she's asked a man, whom she's dated less than a month, to take her virginity.<br/>
As much as she's wanted to deny it, she's desperate.<br/>
She feared losing him. She craved intimacy from Ren; to want her, to take her, to fulfill his desire...though maybe not like that.  <span class="small">//badum-bsh!</span><br/>
Or maybe it is. Just another attention whore-</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Ren<span class="small"><b> *with a twinkle in his eye*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>What is it?</dd>
<i>Makoto routinely stifles her feelings.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto</dt>
<dd>Oh, it's nothing.</dd>

<p>
<a href="#section0015">cont</a><br/>
</p>
</dl>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 1.A.1b.cont1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>
<i>Ren has shown restraint so far. He's kept his distance. Done his best as a gentleman.<br/>
Makoto has shown some physical attachment at times, but this is different. Asking him out of the blue to study some things they haven't experienced yet?<br/>
This isn't like her. What does she really want?<br/>
Maybe he was unknowingly taking advantage of her. Maybe she wouldn't be so desperate if he had shown her the affection she actually wanted.<br/>
Or maybe she just wanted his body. No, that's what he wanted. Just another horny bastard-</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto</dt>
<dd>Ren?</dd>
<i>Ren snaps out of his internal monologue, dazed.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Ren</dt>
<dd>Huh?</dd>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b> *with a sly smile*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>What's the matter?</dd>
<i>Ren cannot divulge such indecency.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Ren</dt>
<dd>Oh, it's nothing.</dd>

<p>
<a href="#section0016">cont</a><br/>
</p>
</dl>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 1.A.1b.cont2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>
<i>Makoto finds humor in their uncomfortable situation.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto</dt>
<span class="small"><b></b></span>
<dd>That's my line!</dd>
<i>Their laughter dissipates the tension. The blank silence that follows leaves more to be desired.<br/>
Makoto shrinks back and looks down and away.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b> *timid*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>Sorry, I should-</dd>
<dt>Ren<span class="small"><b> *anxious*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>No...nonono it's fine! If-</dd>
<i>Makoto looks at Ren with an intense sincerity.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto</dt>
<dd>Please, I need to ask you.</dd>
<dt>Ren<span class="small"><b> *intimidated*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>A-alright...</dd>
<dt>Makoto</dt>
<dd>Thank you.</dd>

<p>
<a href="#section0017">cont</a><br/>
</p>
</dl>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 1.A.1b.cont3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>
<i>Makoto hones her focus on the window.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto</dt>
<dd>I've noticed you've kept your distance and I respect that.<br/>
It's just...</dd>
<i>Makoto's heart pounds forcefully, enough to be audible.<br/>
She turns to Ren in distress.</i><br/>
<dd>Ren, do you find me attractive?</dd>
<i>While Ren is formulating a diplomatic answer, Makoto catches him staring at her chest.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b></b></span>
</dt>
<dd>Ahem.</dd>
<dt>Ren</dt>
<dd>Sorry! I didn't mean to...</dd>
<i>As Ren struggles to respond, Makoto's eyes subconsciously drift below Ren's abdomen, drawing a smirk on Ren's face.</i>

<p>
<a href="#section0018">cont</a><br/>
</p>
</dl>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 1.A.1b.cont4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>
<dt>Ren</dt>
<dd>Makoto?</dd>
<i>Makoto's act has been exposed. Her face rises, heated like a hot air balloon.<br/>
As she meets his eyes, she takes a shaky breath.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto</dt>
<dd>Can I...</dd>
<dt>Ren</dt>
<dd>sure?</dd>
<i>Ren takes Makoto into his arms. She places an arm over his shoulder and the other arm on his abdomen.<br/>
She shakily exhales in excitement, feeling Ren's muscular power coursing through her.  <span class="small">//badum-bsh!</span><br/>
As he embraces her, he gently strokes across her back.<br/>
Makoto starts to tear up. She pulls away away from him.<br/>
<br/>
Ren catches a glimpse of her glassy eyes:</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Choose</dt>
<dd><a href="#section0019">What's wrong?</a></dd>
<dd><a href="#section0019">...</a></dd>
</dl>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 1.A.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>
<i>Makoto looks away and laughs softly spraying a tearful mist. She turns to Ren with a pleading look in her eyes.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b> *wavering*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>Why am I crying?</dd>
<i>Ren pulls in Makoto against his shoulder. As the radiant heat from Ren dries her stream of tears, she melts in his arms and smiles. She looks up to be greeted by another kiss on the forehead and a caress through her hair. Makoto clutches him tightly with a sigh of content, the air blowing against Ren's neck spiking his hair up.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b> *laughs*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>Tears of joy...</dd>
<dt>Choose</dt>
<dd><a href="#section0020">I'm sorry.</a></dd>
<dd><a href="#section0021">Feel better now?</a></dd>
</dl>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 1.A.2.1a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b></b></span>
</dt>
<dd>No, that's not it. With you by my side, I feel wanted and-</dd>
<dt>Ren<span class="small"><b> *smirks*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>useful?</dd>
<i>Makoto's eyes light up, but she holds back from another slap.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto</dt>
<dd>Oh, stop it!</dd>
<i>Makoto gazes out the window with a smile on her face.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b> *blissfully*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>A charming delinquent and a rebellious honor student. An interesting combination to say the least.</dd>
<a href="#section0022">cont</a>
</dl>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 1.A.2.1b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b> *chuffs*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>Yes, thank you.</dd>
<i>Makoto gazes out the window with a contemplative gaze.</i><br/>
<dd>Your embrace brought back memories of my father. I haven't felt so much since he passed.</dd>
<i>Makoto smiles deviously.</i>
<dd>How does it feel being my surrogate father?</dd>
<i>Ren tenses up and averts his eyes at the audacious statement.</i><br/>
<dd>Just kidding.</dd>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b></b></span>
</dt>
<dd>A charming delinquent and a rebellious honor student. An interesting combination to say the least.</dd>
<a href="#section0022">cont</a>
</dl>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 1.A.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>
<i>After an uneasy pause, Makoto observes that the afternoon is coming to a close.</i><br/>
<br/>
<dt>Makoto<span class="small"><b> *laughs nervously*</b></span>
</dt>
<dd>Sorry about that. Let's proceed with our studies.</dd>
<i>Makoto regains her focus to the task at hand. She turns to her bag.</i><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<p>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081297/chapters/74087046">cont (will redirect to part 2)</a>
</p>
</dl>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>